


Apologies Unspoken

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Men Crying, POV Brian Kinney, POV Male Character, Tears, Unspoken Apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding, Brian and Justin put old issues to rest--with very few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies Unspoken

 

_I’m sorry_.

Now that we’re officially married, those are the words on my heart—though I can’t quite bring myself to say them.

I’m sorry for all the times I upset you—especially during my cancer. I’m sorry for doing or saying anything that might have driven you to him, or not doing or saying the things that might have kept you with me.

But—I look in your eyes, and I know—you have apologies of your own. For someone who was—and still is—my Sunshine, I know you, too, did and said things you weren’t too proud of. You voice your regrets, and it breaks my heart to see tears running from your eyes.

All I can do is hold you, as they soak into my suit. You look up at me, with regret in your eyes, and you attempt to blot the stains out.

I hold you closer than ever, and for the first time, speak words of encouragement. “They’ll dry out, Sunshine,” I whisper, as you lean into my embrace. “It’s not the end of the world.”

But I have to admit—I’m crying, too…because of all the hurt I caused. Maybe—maybe you shouldn’t have invited me to your prom—maybe then you wouldn’t have been bashed. Cancer makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do—like drive people who love you away. If I had to do it all over, I would’ve come running after you, just to hold you in my arms and bring you back.

You are the next to speak. Your eyes still shine with tears, but you look at me—and I see love. Then your lips—your lips curl up into a soft smile. Maybe it’s not the Sunshine smile I know and love, but it’s okay, because your words bring me hope: “I forgive you.”

Once again, tears well in my eyes—but this time, they’re tears of joy. You love me so much—and I am truly blessed to call you husband.

My next words come in a whisper, mainly because of the catch in my throat. My tears continue to flow, as I hold you close—as close as I did at Babylon—and whisper:

“I forgive you, too, Sunshine.”

 


End file.
